


Roads Untraveled

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Animal Traits, Belly Rubs, Blood and Gore, Claiming Bites, Dark, Death, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forced, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Helpful Derek, Homosexuality, Insomnia, Interspecies Romance, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Naked Derek, Nice Peter, Oblivious, Protective Derek, Protectiveness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Repressed Memories, Scenting, Secrets, Showers, Torture, Trials, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't one to try new things. Yet here he was, traveling an unknown road, to places he never expected to be. But she was besides him, & her presence gave him the ability, & strength to do even the most daunting of tasks. She wanted to know her heritage, & Derek was there to protect her. Not as her alpha, but as her friend. And sometimes, friends keep secrets from friends...</p><p>AU- Vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf sadly xD Hope you enjoy! ಥ⌣ಥ

She waited just outside Derek's home, not the loft, but the place he was raised, with his pack, his family. The home had been fixed up, restored to its glory with the help of his new pack. Randale admired the home as the sun shone bright through the trees, casting lovely shadows on a once dead house. She bounced her duffle bag on her knees as she leaned against Derek's Camaro, humming to a song from long ago. She was lost in thought of previous times she sat in this position. Except other times she leaned against a motorcycle, or a quad, & at one point she attempted to make this journey on a horse. But alas, they all failed, & they died, Randale barely made it out alive the last time she tried. She shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips, but soon a frown appeared, she actually enjoyed that last try.

"Hey, I'm ready to go. Are you?" Derek questioned as he walked down the house's front steps, a backpack & another duffle bag in hand. Randale chuckled as she pushed off his car, slinging the bag sloppily over her shoulder as she threw the wolf a thumbs up.

"Course, just been waiting on you." Randale replied as Derek popped the hood of his car, they packed in their things, double checking that they had what they would, & might need on their travels. "Where are the others?" Derek peeked up over the trunk of the car, cocking a brow at the brunette. "Scott & them, aren't they gonna say their goodbyes?" He shook his head as he closed the trunk.

"I don't think so, they're out shopping. I mean, they start school in one week," Derek reminded. Randale sighed & nodded, "What?" He questioned as he made his way to the driver side door. Randale shrugged it off, shaking her head as she too got in.

"Nah, it's nothing..." Randale replied as the engine roared to life. "Y-you'd just think you'd get use to it, yah know?" Derek glanced at her in the rearview mirror, indifferent about her question. He couldn't respond, he didn't know how & Randale's eyes drifted to the window, watching as colors whizzed by; colors that formed trees, & bushes, & grass, & cars. "Derek." She said & he replied with a humming noise, acknowledging her. Yet when she didn't speak, he did.

"Yes?" Derek said, once more looking at the teen in the mirror. Randale looked at him, studying his as he returned his eyes to the road, a road she had traveled hundreds of times, but to Derek, it was the unknown, & to an extent it was still unknown to her too. She'd only gotten so far each time, but she still had yet to clear everything, too many things were still blurry to her. But she wanted to try. It was in her nature, being relentless & persistent, she wanted to know. She _had_ to know where exactly she came from. "Randale." Randale's eyes flickered to Derek's, she flushed upon meeting his gaze, it so full of concern  & worry.

 _He has to be the one. I can feel it this time,_ Randale thought to herself, smiling at the every thought she finally found the person she's needed. The one who could get her _there_.

"Ah, sorry Derek, mind tends to wander." She apologized, "But, thanks for coming. You didn't have to, but you did, for that I'm truly grateful." Randale said softly. He smiled warmly at her, & reached over to rest a hand over her own. She immediately tensed, but for mere seconds before the warmth radiating from his palm soothed her into relaxing.

"I didn't have anything better to do, besides I enjoy your company & this means a lot to you. I can understand," he said, "you need that connection, you want to know your home, the birthplace of your kind. I should be grateful you're sharing this experience with me. So, thank you Randale." Derek stated as he lightly squeezed her hand before returning his to the steering wheel. Her face remained red, even the tips of her ears were colored. "So, where exactly are we heading?" Randale pulled it the map from his glove compartment, she pretended to look over the map, struggling to find the location. However, she already knew the place's location.

"A small city in the north, it's called Midnight City. It's name is derived from the fact it consists of an ungodly amount of night clubs, & the community has a habit of going to bed at around midnight to two in the morning." Randale said, repeating facts. It got boring after the hundredth time, but Derek wanted to know, well had to know considering he was driving.

"Sounds like your kinda place, makes sense they'd pick to stay there." Derek said thoughtfully, "So, do you know if anyone there is human?" He questioned as he flicked on the radio. _See You Again_ by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth cascaded out the speakers, flooding the car with constant noise .

"From the rumors, yes. A good amount too, the city was founded by a bunch of purebloods, generation after generation have lived there. Only recently have humans begun to move in, I guess that's good. I mean, less suspicious that a majority of the community are daytime shut-ins." Randale said starting hard at the map.

"Good point, are you sure it isn't just for food?" She shook her head, feeling sightly offended by the implication. "Sorry, no offense." Derek added with a sheepish smile.

"Eh," she shrugged, "That could be the case, but we're not as food oriented as people tend to think." Randale replied, "A majority yeah, those are the ones with no true control of their lust for nourishment." Derek felt a little weird with the term nourishment, is that how she saw humans? Nourishment, is that what she thought of Stiles?

 _No. She generally cares for him & the others, they're not food to her. They're friends._ Derek mentally corrected himself.

"Then you have the ones who can control it, perfectly so." She continued, eyes locked on the empty road ahead of them. Derek readjusted his grip on the wheel, barely noticing the odd look she was giving him. "Your question? I can sense you have one... You think kinda loud..." She murmured. He rolled his green eyes.

"When was the last time you've fed?" He asked with his signature stone façade. Randale redirected her gaze from his face, to the map in her hands, a deep crease crossing her forehead. "Last time I remember it was three weeks ago. When you killed that buck-"

"Don't you pin that on _me_ , that was completely your fault." Randale corrected as she held up her hands in mock defeat. Derek scoffed.

"How was _that_ my fault? You let the freaking thing out the cage!" He argued back. She glared halfheartedly at him  & stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon, it was a Wendigo! The apex of apex predators-" she began.

"I thought we killed Deucalion." Derek interrupted only for Randale to punch him. His eyes flared red for a moment, & hers flared a bright silver.

"As I was saying!" She said dramatically, "Apex predator! Best in the world, I had to see the thing in action." She said in defense.

"You couldn't even see it!" Derek pointed out. She flailed in her seat, groaning in annoyance. "... Not to mention barely keep up with it." He muttered teasingly. Randale huffed & crossed her arms, "Oh, I think we're here." Derek piped up. Her arms stopped from her chest as she looked in front of them. This was the place. Not much had changed from her last visit.

"Yep, this is the place." She said confidently as Derek continued to drive forward. "It reeks of the undead." Randale said sniffing the air & turning to Derek, "Do I smell like this?" She asked out of curiosity.

He chucked, "Randale you smell like you're alive, well to me. I don't know. I don't go around sniffing dead bodies." He said sarcastically. Her brows furrowed.

"Considering you deal with dead bodies on a weekly basis, I would assume you'd know the smell." She replied back wittily.

"Like you should be talking." Derek countered. Randale scrunched her nose once more in disgust, "What's that?" Derek said gesturing to something lying in the middle of the street, "Oh- that's a body alright." He said quietly. By then, Randale was out the car, making her way to the body cautiously, eyes intense as she closed in on the body. She held up a hand, signaling Derek to remain by the car as she crouched closer, using her other hand to check for a pulse. She leapt back just as the body twisted around, claws from the person's hand scratching the street where she previously squatted.

"Derek, be ready there's two more!" She called removing a buck knife from her back pocket.

"I know." He replied as he walked towards her, eyes glowing, & claws out. Randale dodged the vampire's reckless slashing with ease, she ducked down & swept her attacker's legs out from under him, he hit the floor & she brought the silver knife down. He yelped in pain as the blade pierced his shoulder, & imbedded into the street beneath him, pinning him there. Randale hopped off him & looked to Derek as he slammed another vampire to the sidewalk, snarling as he gripped her throat tightly. She watched the female vampire claw helplessly at Derek's wrist, snapping her fangs at him with dimming blue eyes. Randale glanced to the other vampire unconscious a few feet from them as she made her way to Derek, resting a hand on his shoulder as a silent command for him to release her. He did as requested, dropping her as he swiftly made his way to stand besides Randale.

"C'mon, we should get going. I don't want to be out here at night." Randale says as she got into the car. Derek followed suit, & slowly drive past the vampires.

"Why didn't more come?" Randale hummed in confusion, "We attacked them-"

" _They_ attacked us." She seethed.

"Either way, more should've come. Don't you think? Or at least the living in this place should have come to check, don't'cha think." He stated more than questioned. Randale made a noise of agreement.

 _Well if you ask, I would just tell you these are some of the tests we must go through. Randale thought, Not only will I need to pass, but they will test you alone as well._ She sighed to herself, _I hope I've made the right decision with you Derek... This could get you killed after all._ She pushed away the right just as part screams echoed in her ears.

"Do you guys have tasks or something?"

"What do you mean?" Randale knew what he meant. She's explained this an infinite amount of times to an infinite amount of people. And like all those other times, she had to play slightly clueless, or slightly forgetful to get whoever she decided to bring along to bend & agree to it.

"Are they testing us. To see if we're worthy?" He clarified.

"Probably," she shrugged, "you might be right, but how many tests are there?" Randale couldn't even say after the third test she left, every single time it was the third test that got her partner killed & it was her fault, every time. She shivered at that thought.

"You cold?" Derek questioned as he reached across the console towards her.

She snorted, "When am I not cold?" Randale joked.

"Well for one, when you're with me." Derek pointed out, noting the blush that splashed across her face. He never understood how they were able to blush, being dead & all. "But, are you?" Randale nodded ever so slightly, & Derek reached into the backseat, tossing her his jacket. "Here, put this on, I know it smells like dog to you, but it'll keep you warm." He said. With ease she slipped on the leather, enjoying how big it was on her, & the way Derek's natural scent surrounded her.

"You don't smell like dog to me, only when you're wet." Derek laughed softly, "You smell like the forest to me, with a hint of mint I think you get from Peter..." Derek frowned at the name, "Hey, he's a good guy, I swear." Randale said confident, "But you also smell like cinnamon, & something else... For now, I'll call it home." She looked to Derek whose eyes were wide, he was shocked by her confession you could say, but nonetheless, it brought a smile to his features.

"To me, you smell like Wolfsbane, I don't mean that to be rude or anything. But your natural smell is that of Wolfsbane, with a hint of something sweet, honey, if I had to choose." He said as he pulled into a fairly tall hotel parking lot, it seemed pretty fancy too. "Let's go check in. Then, we could scope out the territory."

"Bad idea, then they'll think you're human. Until they get close enough to smell you," Derek lightly shoved her shoulder, "but if they think you're human, we'll have more trouble. How about we go to the store for some food, come back to the hotel & just chill until nightfall?" She suggested casually.

Green eyes rolled dramatically, "You're just being lazy, but you make a good argument. So why not." He said with a toothy smile. Randale's eyes lit up as they carried their things into the hotel, she would get to relax with Derek for a couple of hours veggie truly starting their journey.

 _I can't wait!_ She mentally screamed.


	2. What Are The Odds?

Randale laced up her sneakers, & pulled on her worn, lightweight blue hoodie. She pushed off the bed, patting herself down, upon hearing her keys rattling she instantly smiled & allowed her arms fall limply to her sides.

"Ready?" She said throughout the room. A loud thud came from the walk-in closet along with a pained grunt, Randale strode to the door, peeking in & finding Derek buried under a pile of clothes. "... I'll take that as a no?" He glared at her from beneath a shirt, "What happened?" She questioned as she knelt down to his level, taking the shirt off his head.

"Stupid shelf gave out with my bag on top... Piece of shit." She grinned at his agitation but stopped him from whining by helping him pick up everything.

"I just think your bag was over packed." Randale spoke up as she held over ten shirts in both hands. He grunted in response, "Dude, we'll be here for a few days. Not the entire year."

 _Well, it might take a year... I don't know, I only stayed here a few days because roughly the third day was when everyone died on me..._ She thought bluntly.

"You never know, things could change." Derek replied as he stuffed everything ungraciously into the bag. "Besides, being over prepared doesn't hurt." He added zipping the bag closed. Randale tossed him the white shirt she had been holding for him, & he tugged it on.

"Yes, but you're like... Paranoid prepared." Randale said pleased with her view of his packing situation. He stared at her, & stared hard. "Uh, Derek?"

"You're worried." Derek finally said, "Why are you worried?" He questioned as he moved towards her. Randale cocked a brow, stopping the urge to swallow.

"I'm not worried, I have nothing to worry about." She said quickly & laughed obnoxiously. The wolf continued to look at her blankly, uncertainty in his green eyes. Instead of pestering, Derek brought her in for a side hug.

"You're right, you don't have anything to worry about. You have me after all." Derek says smiling down at her. Randale nodded & hugged him back, "Where do we need to go now?" He asked her.

"Some place underground. I assumed a nightclub... something this city is known for." She said pulling away from him, "Shall we?" He nodded & followed her out.

 

* * *

 

Randale leaned against Derek as they stood just outside a club, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His gaze skeptical as he glanced over the club & all the people walking in, & the others stumbling out.

"You sure this is the place?" Derek looked to Randale who nodded.

 _I would hope I remembered this freaking place, had to come here over over fifty times_.

"Almost positive, I mean it is called The Archive." She said biting the inside of her cheek, "It had to called that for a reason."

"Maybe it has information on all STDs & HIVs," Derek said with a laugh. She elbowed him in the ribs & led him to the bouncer, ignoring ask the other whining customers. The bouncer looked down at them.

"Flash your eyes." Randale murmured to Derek, her eyes lighting up to show of their eerie, but lovely silver. Derek did as instructed, his lake green eyes burning into a vibrant red color. The bouncer seemed to bare his barely visible fangs at Derek for his display of a wolf's eyes, causing Randale to yank Derek away before something physical happened. "You should know that would happen. We are natural enemies after all." She reminded as they pushed their way through the crowd of sweaty, drunk party goers. Both were thoroughly irritated by the time they made it to the other side of the club. "That's disgusting."

"Agreed." Derek replied as he wiped down his bare arms. Randale looked at Derek whose eyes held amusement.

"What?" She asked curiously. A smirk crossed his face as he remained silent, "Please tell me there isn't a condom on me." Randale shivered in fear at the thought.

"Nope, that a condom." He assured as he took a step closer, Randale couldn't explain why she tensed as Derek sniffed at her neck. But she did, "I was right." She cocked a brow at him in utter confusion, "You do smell like sex." Randale groaned & shoved his face away, her palm tingling from where she touched his faint beard. She was about to make a witty comeback but hisses from their right made her forget it. Randale met four pairs of glowing eyes, they were either young or freshly turned vampires by the vivid violet irises they sported.

"Do you need help ma'am?" Asked the only female vampire, her hair was long, & a deep chestnut color with her ends dyed pink.

 _Damn, do I really look that old?_ Randale thought with a frown.

"Uh, no... Why would I?" Derek looked unsure to her, & she mimicked it back. The younger vampires, fledglings, all looked shocked to her. Eyes blown wide & mouths ajar. One of the other vampires, a boy with blonde hair, pointed distastefully at Derek, baring his fangs out of instinct.

"The wolf." He said, "When he got too close, you tensed. We thought you were in danger." He stated, bright blue eyes never leaving Derek. Derek stared back bitterly as he stepped even closer to Randale, his hand brushing hers. "Are you not?"

"Have we misunderstood?" Another brunette vampire asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Randale nodded with ease.

"Indeed, you have misunderstood, greatly misunderstood. This wolf is my friend, I am here to learn of more about our kind." Randale said ignoring the way they cringed at the word _friend_. However, the girl fledgingly nodded.

"If you wish to know such boring facts. To the back of the club, there is a door. However, you must prove worthy to enter..." She takes off eyeing Derek, "A _gift_ is in order. If the keeper deems it worthy, you are permitted to enter. Both of you must give a _proper_ offering though." Derek glared at the way she directed proper at him, "Meaning, no dead deer legs or a rabbit's foot." She sneered, jumping back at the low growl erupting from Derek. Randale threw her a sneer of her own.

"Thanks." Randale threw over her shoulder sarcastically as she pulled Derek along, "If I had known how hostile vampires were, I would've had you stay at the hotel." She commented.

"You act like you're not hostile, when I first met you, you tried choking me to death." He reminded.

"You bit my wrist you asshole! It didn't stop bleeding for a week!" She bit back with a laugh. He grinned at the memory, he met Randale before the fire, a year prior to it in fact. Derek had been out training with Peter when an unknown predator entered their territory, out of instinct & the fact he was curious, Derek went to investigate. Randale had fallen out of a tree & onto Derek, naturally, he attacked & latched onto her closest limb- her wrist. And she dug her elongated nails into his neck, as she squeezed his throat. Either way, both left nasty marks on the other. After the misunderstanding, they both became great friends. Derek smiled warmly as he recalled how she stayed with him after the fire, & she even visited Peter when he stopped, he wouldn't doubt that was why his uncle liked her so much.

"I still don't understand why you guys still have blood in you. You don't need, or use it." He finally replied. Randale merely smiled at him crookedly & stopped in front of a metal door, the smell of Wolfsbane hitting their noses & causing both to shake their heads in honest disgust. "They really don't like werewolves, do they?" He asked rhetorically. Randale ignored the question of course & knocked, the door opened revealing a small child. Her eyes a bright blue as well, fangs peeking out from her lips.

"Hello, is this where we go to learn things?" Randale asked vaguely. The girl nodded & held out her hand to Randale, & ignoring Derek completely. "Oh- right! Gift!" She exclaimed & dug around in her messenger bag, brows knitted together & tongue poking out from her lips. Derek found the expression adorable, it showed her concentration, but he enjoyed how it still showed how child-like she could be, given her age. "Ah! Found it!" She dropped a necklace if teeth into the girl's hand, they were all extremely sharp, & held together by a thin thread. "A necklace made from werewolf's teeth!" Randale said sounding victorious. The girl smiled & nodded before looking bored to Derek, he dug into his back pocket, & dropped a box of ammunition into the small girl's hand. She looked at it, inspecting it & then opening it. She picked up one of the bullets only to hiss & quickly drop it, her fingertips smoking a bit.

"... _Silver_..." The girl hissed. Randale didn't even hear her as she picked up the bullet,  & place back amongst its comrades in the neatly made box. The girl stared astonished at her, allowing her in, & begrudgingly opened the door for Derek as well. He smirked at the vampire & walked to catch up to Randale who already started down the corridor.

 _They always liked werewolf related trinkets... Freaks._ Randale concluded to herself. She glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if Derek was still there. He was, flanking her as they walked down the hall, both peered into the windowed doors as they passed. Some with pool tables, or dart boards, vampires smiling  & laughing as they played. Other rooms held more gruesome sights, vampires covered in blood with the remains of their kill- a majority human remains- painting the walls. Humans were hung upside down from the ceilings, cuts big & small littering their bodies, they whimpering as they bled out into bowls below them. Randale flinched as an injured girl slammed a fist against the metal door.

"Randale." She jumped at the voice & fingers curling lightly around her wrist, she turned to Derek. "It's okay. I got you." He murmured with a reassuring smile. Randale blushed & nodded before she began to walk again, Derek never releasing her. They finally came to what they guessed was the end of the hall, a oak door stood between them & everything Randale wanted to know.

 _First trial down, defeating those vampires upon entering town. Trial two complete, perfect gift for Angelina. Trial three... the trial where a sacrifice is to be made._ Randale let out a shaky breath,  & lifted her fist, knocking gently on the wood. The door creaked open, but Derek stopped her from entering first.

"Don't, I'll go. We have no idea what's on the other side," he said moving in front of her. Randale gripped his hand.

"No. Please, I'll go first." She whispered. Derek looked at her oddly, trying to decide whether or not to allow her. A small smile tugged at her lips, it going unnoticed by him. Derek shook his head, pulling his wrist away from her. She stared at him astonished.

 _How? He always agrees with me! Dammit!_ She mentally growled, _Well, he'll be fine. There were never threats on the other side of the door, it's always clear. I know that for sure._ She calmed down some as he entered.


	3. Wheel Of Fortune

Derek didn't recall exactly what happened. All he does know is that his head is throbbing & where he brushed his fingers there is certainly blood. He glanced around dazedly from his place on the floor, groaning as his eyes flickered to the fluorescent bulb overhead, buzzing quietly.

"Randale?" He called aloud, not at all phased by the hissing & snarling noises coming from in front of him. Derek blinked, as his eyes adjusted & the room stopped shaking. "Randale?" He recognized her figure in front of him, her knees bent & arm extended outward, her nails sharp. Immediately Derek regained full consciousness, & staggered to stand, brain still racked from the blow he suffered from being shoved back.

"A werewolf!"

"Here?! How can that be!?"

"You shouldn't be here mutt! We'll shred you until you're nothing more than mere cat food!" They ask snarled out a once. Randale lurched forward, snapping at one of them as they stepped forward.

"Why are you protecting the enemy?!"

"Traitor!" They seethed in anger. Randale sighed, retracting her fangs & claws. She glowered distastefully at her people.

 _"Calling me a traitor eh? Fools... If only they knew..._ She looked warm _ly to Derek, frowning slightly._ If only he knew... Randale shoved her last behind her  & looked to the threats once more.

"This so-called enemy is my friend." She spoke, chest puffed out & chin held high. "He isn't the problem here,  _you_ are ." They gasped at her before narrowing their gaze.

"Us?" Randale nodded, gesturing wildly to them.

"Yes. I, an elder, have come to learn of our people. I asked the werewolf to accompany me." Randale proclaimed in a booming voice. Derek couldn't help but snort in amusement, her brow twitched in annoyance. "Is there a problem?" That rapidly shook their heads in horror.

"No ma'am!"

"We had no idea! Please, forgive us!"

"Forgive us, yearlings for our insolence! We'll take you to the third trial if that is what you wish!" They all spouted, their mouths snapped shut when Randale's eyes flickered silver. They fell to their knees, hands clasped together as they bowed their heads in submission.

"You're lucky I'm in a good fucking mood, otherwise Derek here would've ripped you apart." She said pointing to Derek who flashed his red eyes, "Take us to the next trial, the third trial." They yearlings looked at her with wide eyes.

 _"Now."_ Derek growled, startling then into a fast pace. He grinned at Randale  & both quickly moved to follow them.

 

* * *

 

"Here you are, trial three." They said in unison, bowing as they presented the door. She gulped, sweat beading on her forehead.

 _Please, if there is a god, don't let this lug behind me die because of my natural instinct-_ she shut her eyes as she bit her lip, _Let me choose to do what's right, regardless temptation, just so this wolf may live another day._ Randale prayed. Derek watched her worried, he didn't know what was wrong, but it was eating her up on the inside,  & he couldn't force her to talk.

"Randale. We'll be fine." It was as if he knew, " _I'll_ be fine." She turned around, quickly taking his hand into her own, lifting it slightly towards her head. Derek smiled, it brought back memories, Randale hadn't seen this smile in so long. Instantly, she was pulled back to reality as a solid, warm weight settled atop her head. Derek rubbed her head lightly before removing his hand. "C'mon, let's get through these trials. I bet Stiles wants to hear about them." She nodded  & they crises through the threshold of the real world, & the world of vampires.

"Ah! Two new contenders!" Randale startled at the loud voice & looked up to find a lanky male in what she considered an announcer's box, he was about twenty feet from the ground, & bleachers made up walls to a cement floor in the center; a ring. The tall vampire hopped out the box & clambered down the side to greet them, a wireless mic in hand & a toothy smile on his features. "'Ello, I'm Henry! And you two are?" He asked excitedly, natural blue eyes wide as he awaited an answer.

"I'm Randale. This is my friend, Derek." She said. Derek met the vampire's gaze, smiling lightly. Henry's eyes lit up in surprise & even more excitement.

"Welcome Randale, & her wolf friend, Derek!" He exclaimed through the mic. None of the vampires resented Derek's heritage, in fact, their chatter seemed to grow louder. "So, do you know what this trial is about?" Henry asked. Both shook their heads, & Henry clasped his hands together, threading together his lithe fingers. "This is a trial for endurance..." He grinned like the Cheshire cat at them.

"Endurance eh?" He nodded, "By what means must we show off our endurance?" Randale she'd as she folded her arms.

"You spin that wheel there, & whatever it lands on is how you must prove your endurance." He explained as a yearling & fledgingly appeared, carrying a large, rainbow colored wheel with different pictures. Both Derek & Randale stepped closer to the wheel, inspecting what was written on it, as well as looking closely at the pictures. Derek raised a brow as he leaves back, pointing at the wheel.

 _This is new..._ Randale thought.

"Those are torture methods, aren't they?" He questioned. Henry moved forward, his movements graceful like a bird's.

"Yes, the 25 worst in history." Henry said, "Oh, & only one of you may spin the wheel." He added before twirling away, "The rules, by the way, are that you must remain alive & conscious, for three full days. Depending on what you land on, your torture may last the entire 72 hours, or last less than that, but either way, alive & conscious." Henry summed up.

"So like the Brazen Bull, where you're roasted alive. That would be where you're tortured for a handful of hours, then released?" Randale asked for clarification. Henry nodded.

"Correct, we all know about the time humans usually died, roughly five hours was the time even the strongest humans died. So all we do, is tact on another 20 hours. Therefore, you are cooked alive for a total of 25 hours, then for the remaining 47 hours... You, yah know, _survive_." He said, eyes burning a dull grayish silver. "Now, which of you is going to spin."

 _Derek can survive this, he's a wolf._ Randale automatically thought, _No, not again. I'm not letting him die, I will put my life on the line._ She eyes flared silver without her knowledge, _I'm not selfish... I won't let myself give into temptation..._ She diverted her thoughts just as screaming rang in her mind, _Never again..._ Randale clenched a fist.

"I'll do-" Derek jumped slightly when Randale snatched at his wrist.

" _No_ , you will not." Randale said sternly, silver eyes dark with seriousness. Derek went to pull his wrist away like he did last time.

 _No, I will not allow it. I'll amplify my ability if I have to!_ Derek continued to look at her,  & stopped pulling away.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. But be careful." Derek said softly, eyeing the wheel with some concern. She smiled cooly & turned to face the wheel, spinning it quickly.


	4. Henry's Chapter

"Shit." Randale whispered to herself, now she remembered the exact reason why she let her partner go ahead of her. Henry danced around her eagerly, resting a hand atop the wheel.

"Well, well, we haven't had this one in awhile." He spoke to the crowd who hooted, & hollered. "Impalement." Henry said, the word rolling off his tongue like perfectly spoken French.

 _No wonder the other guy isn't here. This one's better at speaking to please a crowd._ She thought in the back of her mind. Randale collected herself  & turned to Henry, flashing him a half smile, along with a thumbs up.

"Alright, impalement, no problem!" She said confidently, roars arose from the rambunctious crowd surrounding them. "Let's get started." Derek watched cautiously as they dragged in a metal pole, sharpened at the top. Randale stripped off her jacket & walked over to the pole, she grabbed it firmly, & nodded to them to lift it. Derek watched as she was lifted off the floor & the pole was secured in the ground, next, Randale situated herself on the tip of the sharpened head. Her body perfectly balanced & already, she begun to sink slightly on the pole, blood staining the fabric of her purple tank top. Derek flinched at the way she adjusted, arms dangling as she closed her natural brown eyes, & her breathing slowed.

 

* * *

 

Henry made his way over to Derek at the three hour mark, & sat down besides the wolf leaning back against the wall. Derek glanced momentarily to the tall vampire before going back to Randale's unmoving form, she'd already sunken another five inches, & yet she remained still.

"If she were to fail, what happens? Since, we're a team, do I get a chance to move forward?" Henry's head lulled to the side, a crooked smile crossing his features, silver eyes watching the man in front of him in curiosity.

"Nope. These trials are for pairs for a reason, you must make it through together." He said resting an arm on his knee, eyes solely focused on Derek. "It's such unlike a vampire." There it was. Derek has finally given him his attention at the statement.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked with narrowed eyes.

Henry continued smiling, " _Together_. It's such a foreign concept to our kind, we don't like hanging around one another. We don't like competing for the same food source. Why else would Randale be alone? She was alone when you found her, correct?" Derek agreed, "Vampires secretly don't like anyone, they only like them if they can get something of value. We're coldhearted creatures of the night, most hate to agree, but fact is fact. Us being cruel, sadistic if you will, ruthless, sinister beings is all true." He beamed  & tilted his head in Derek's direction, "I quite enjoy the lifestyle really." He stated satisfied.

"What if you're not like that? Everyone has a mind of their own, everyone's different." Derek stated returning his gaze to Randale. Henry snorted in amusement at Derek's lack of understanding.

"Oh, we have our own personality... At the _beginning_." He rolled his eyes at Derek's confusion, "After your first, let's say sixty or seventy years- a normal human lifespan, it's like okay,  & then immorality hits you, like a freight train..." He trailed off, as he made a lighter & cigarette appear from thin air, "Before you know it, you're hitting a hundred years, & everything is... _dull_ ; sex, drugs, alcohol- everything that was once fun for you... Are suddenly boring- meaningless like a blank sheet of paper... You watch friends, & loved ones die, _repeatedly_ , & finally-" Henry snapped the lighter shut, causing Derek to blink, " _you snap_." Derek met his dark gaze, it was cold,  & serious. Henry's smile returned, but Derek's ability to read people helped, & he caught the way the vampire's smile didn't reach his eyes. "It happens to the best of us. Sooner or later." He said before walking away, smoke circling him as he disappeared back into his announcer's box. Derek stood, stretching his muscles & strode over to Henry's hiding place, with the help of a few friendly vampires, he was able to scale the wall. Henry was laying on the floor, cigarette having been put out, but smoke lingering in the air. Smoke he seemed to be controlling with the light, airy movements of his hand flicking through the air, his expression flat, eyes seeming faded & glazed over with gloom.

"If the paper's blank, & meaningless... Why not make it worth something?" Henry jumped at the voice, & sat up on his elbows, looking at Derek with wide, & wary eyes.

"You can't make everything meaningful." He replied with a hint of bitterness. Derek frowned, "So there's no point in trying if success is low." Henry added & turned his back to Derek.

"You're only saying that because you're trying to please someone. I'm not stupid, I understand." Derek said as he stepped closer. Of course he understood, he wanted to make something that would fade, & become meaningless, more permanent, & longer lasting.

 _Paige... I'm so sorry..._ Derek thought sadly. It had been so many years, but it hurt nonetheless. All he wanted was his love to live longer,  & happier, but her last few minutes were short, & agonizing. _It was all my fault_. He whimpered mentally at the memories flooding his mind.

"You're trying to please the unpleasable. You make something that was worthless meaningful to you, but then you show the other person, & they still see it as nothing." Derek said knowingly, "Now, who is the person you're trying to please? And why?"  He couldn't figure out why he was so curious, but he was. Henry was like a puzzle, complex. Henry smiled sadly at Derek, sitting up until his back was flat against the wall.

"How to explain... It's like you & Randale." Henry stated simply. Derek raised a brow.

"What do you mean? We're friends." Derek clarified. Henry's eyes widened & his mouth was just barely parted, realization hit him.

 _Even they don't know it..._ His mind whispered quietly. But Henry nodded vigorously  & blushed falsey at his accusation, furiously he waved his hands.

"Sorry! So sorry! I just thought-" Derek held up a hand, stopping him.

"It's alright." He said with a smile, "But what do you mean like Randale & I?" Henry's serious expression returned, & he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Unheard of, illegal in our society." Henry mumbled, "Vampire & werewolf as friends? You know what's worse?" Derek remained silent, "If they were mates, lovers..." He said eyes glossy, "It's treason in our society. No acceptions. It's punishable by death. For both." Henry said hugging his knees to himself.

"... Why are we enemies anyways? My family told me why, but is it true?" Derek always doubted the reasoning behind why his people & Henry's never got along. Henry sniffed & looked up at him, tears treading down his pale cheeks.

"Y-yes." His voice cracked, "Think about it, you're a wolf, you protect humans, right? We vampires, do the exact opposite, they're food to us, nothing more. So what do you do to people trying to hurt others you protect?" Henry closed his eyes, "You _hate_ them. So you _kill_ them."

"I was taught to be wary, especially of vampires. But I learned to observe the person, watch them in their natural habitat before making a real call on their character... I think that's the only reason I didn't rip off Randale's hand, & the reason why she didn't choke the life outta me." Derek smiled fondly, a distant look in his eyes, "Anyways, what's so complicated with your love interest?"

"Well for starters, he doesn't know I exist... _Literally_." Henry admitted, "He's a wolf too,  & was thrown into our jail for killing one of us... I just saw him, & I knew it was him. I passed by his cell all the time, trying to catch his eye, but he didn't even do so much as acknowledge me." He sighed defeatedly, "I'd slip him things all the time while he was asleep, food, clean linens, & other things... He always refused them."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't like you." Derek stated, surprising Henry with the fact he didn't give a damn that he liked men. "If I were him, I wouldn't be able to find a reason not to like you." He said encouragingly, seeing the vampire's eyes light up in hope. "Now, I'll give you some advice..."

 

* * *

 

 

Henry watched as Derek slept. He refused leaving Randale alone in the area known as The Pit, where trial three was held. Henry stood, cracking his back before exiting the box. He made his way over to Randale, she was now a quater of the way down the pole, & it, of course, penetrated her through & through.

"Yo, Randale!" She lifted her head slowly, groaning in pain from the movement, "Your friend, Derek, he's a good guy, I see why you chose him." Henry said honestly. She smiled widely at him, a bit of blood dribbling from the side of her mouth.

"... Why wouldn't I choose him?" She she'd rhetorically, "Anyways, how much time left?" Randale asked. Henry rolled down his sleeve, revealing a watch.

"Two days, roughly. You're doing pretty well, most would've been waving the white flag." He said encouragingly, "After you pass this- I know you will. You'll get a two or three days rest, not nearly enough time for you to heal completely, but eh, it's something... Also, when was the last time you fed?" Henry asked staring at her.

"... Mmm... Three & a half, four weeks?" Randale admitted. Henry's jaw hit the floor, before Randale could stop him, he began to panic. She hid her face in her hands as the 6'4 male pranced around, arms flailing & silent yelps fell from his mouth. She grunted when he finally stopped, after hitting the pole she was impaled on, making her sink even further on the metal. "Ouch..."

"Sorry- but you should've told me sooner! If I had known you would've been fed!"

"I do not kill when I eat! And I sure as hell won't drink from someone not willing!" Randale hissed in anger. Henry's nostrils flared slightly, & his lips formed a tight line. "I'll be fine. I'll find someone willing, then I'll have eaten." Henry composed himself faster than Randale thought he could before giving her a narrowed eyed look, "What?"

"You can feel it, can't you?" He questioned already knowing the answer, she hung her head, attempting to ignore him with no prevail. "Your throat's burning, ain't it? You feel warm, everything you hear amplified- you can head their hearts racing, can't'cha?" Randale lifted her head, & glared at him best she could, seeing a sad smile crossing his face. "You keep doing this, you'll end up a Level E. And here, is the _worst_ place to be one." Henry warned, "You trial will last til tonight, at ten, then you can rest  & continue to trial four." Henry explained.

"How many trials are there?" She asked quietly, trying to talk as little as possible. The pole rattled her diaphragm, & she was positive she sustained a few broken ribs.

"They usually range from four to seven, they never let us know. Vampires like us, the Dreggs, don't know much else that goes on here. We're only here to host the trials, that's it, that's apparently all we ever need to know. The grunts know even less than us." She cocked a brow, "All the other vampires around here, such as they ones out in the club, they're grunts. Expendable things to the higher ups, then again, everyone's kinda expendable when there's someone more qualified. Right?" He says distantly, "I must be going. One of the Purebloods had called upon me... I must be in trouble, only time they call me." Henry mused before walking away, combat boots making the gravel beneath him crunch. Randale watched until his shoes disappeared from view, she shut her eyes, deciding to rest a bit. She wondered what Scott & them were doing.

 _Probably off solving some other supernatural thing... I wish I was there instead._ She thought falling into deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Rank Scale (High to Low):
> 
> Purebloods/Royals: Certain vampires who've lived 1000+ years, with a dangerous abllites. Eyes: Scarlet or Bright Orange.
> 
> Royal Guards: Protect the royalty. Abilities gifted upon them by their respective Royal. Also in charge if Dreggs. Eyes: Gold with silver lining around iris' edges.
> 
> Dreggs: Vampires in charge of grunts & the trials. Lived for around 100-900 years. Eyes: Silver
> 
> Grunts/Fledglings: Vampires who are soliders. Lived for around 50-90 years. Eyes: Violet.
> 
> Yearlings: Either freshly turned, or extremely young. 25-40 years. Eyes: Electric Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!


End file.
